


Hummingbird Clothing

by Plas95



Series: Genderswap!Harry One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss!Louis, Children, F/M, Genderswap!Harry, Genderswap!Liam, Happy Ending, Harry has children, Lottie Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Has a Child, Male!Louis, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Mentions of Teen Pregnancy, Mentions of a Minor Character Death, Mentions of miscarriage, Niall Has Children, One Shot, Pregnancy, RIP Jay, Sadish, Sales Associate!Harry, Sales Associate!Liam, Sexual Harassment, Shift Manager!Niall, Store Manager!Zayn, Undercover Boss, Zayn Has a Child, female!Harry, female!liam, pregnant!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the Owner of Hummingbird Clothing. He is going undercover to see what really happens in his company. He will find out more than just what he needs to do to fix his company.</p><p> </p><p>I really suck at making summaries.<br/>Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> This took me a bit to write and get it all good. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this one shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.   
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out.
> 
> There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.
> 
> Thank you to, dontletmedown on AO3 for betaing this for me and helping me out, she came up with the store name! Haha. :) Let me know if there is anything that we both had missed. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
> By the way, this is all based in America and some parts of it might be triggering! mentions of rape, sexual harassment, a minor character death, and miscarriage.
> 
> Rating:  
> General Audience
> 
> Fandom:  
> One Direction (Band)
> 
> Category:  
> F/M
> 
> Relationships:  
> Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Male Character, Niall Horan/Original Female Character, Zayn Malik/Original Female Character (Past), Harry Styles/Original Male Character (Past). Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character (Past)
> 
> Characters:  
> Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Lottie Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)
> 
> Tags:  
> Female!Harry, Genderswap!Harry, Pregnancy, Male!Louis, Female!Liam, Genderswap!Liam, Sadish, One Shot, Boss!Louis, Sales Associate!Harry, Sales Associate!Liam, Store Manager!Zayn, Shift Manager!Niall, Happy Ending, Undercover Boss, Pregnant!Harry, Mentions of Rape, Sexual Harassment, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Children, Louis Has a Child, Harry Has Children, Niall Has Children, Zayn Has a Child, Lottie Tomlinson, Mentions of a Minor Character Death, Mentions of Teen Pregnancy, Mentions of Miscarriage
> 
> Word Count:  
> 14231

[Louis Tomlinson](http://www.blogcdn.com/slideshows/images/slides/212/129/6/S2121296/slug/l/451817275-1.jpg) is the owner of Hummingbird Clothing. Louis had inherited this business from his mother, and it has grown so much since it first began twenty five years ago.

Just last year, Louis's mother had passed away, leaving this large empire to her eldest child. And of course, her other children were apart of the business. They always have and always will be.

Today, Louis is getting ready to go undercover and see exactly how his stores all over the country are being run. He wants to know what he can do to improve his business and what he can do to make employees and customers happy.

"I inherited this company a year ago." Louis told the camera. "My mother had started this business twenty five or so years ago and this was her baby, besides me and my siblings." Louis laughed.

"She loved this business, this company. And I do as well. I've been working for this company since I was seven years old." Louis said. "My mom started sewing clothes and selling them so we could have some money. My father left a bit after my mother opened the store. He said that it wasn't going to do anything, that it wasn’t ever going to make it and make money, he felt like what my mother was doing was going to fail and he didn't want a failure for a wife." Louis sadly said as he rubbed his thighs some.

"But, that only made my mother work hard. Harder than she ever has in her life. She worked hard and raised five children. All by herself. And the store did so well." Louis smiled.

"The last thing my mother told me was that she loved us kids and that she was so glad that she could show that old bastard that she was better than him." Louis chuckled at the memory.

"I love this business and I want to be able to let my daughter run this business one day. She's four and she absolutely loves working with me. She's my little helper."

"I've worked as a single parent since Amy was born. I haven't left her side for too long. So, I know that it will be hard for me to be away from her, but I have to do this." Louis said, determined. "I have to make sure that my company is doing its best. From designing the clothes, to making the clothes, to sending the clothes out, marketing, selling, I have to make sure that everything is at its best and that both my employees and the customers are happy with us."

"So, I will be posing as Donny Williams, a failed tattoo artist who wants to open up my own clothing store. My employees will think that I am a part of a reality television show where I am fighting for a chance to win some money for my store." Louis said.

"I will be wearing a [blonde and pink wig](https://img1.etsystatic.com/016/1/5984462/il_570xN.439827311_h4om.jpg) and I will have [snakebites](http://www.piercingtime.com/images/22/snake-bites-piercing-for-guys1.jpg) on my lips and I will be in what is called 'emo' clothing, which is just mainly skinny jeans, random band shirts, jackets, converses and bracelets." Louis bit his bottom lip.

"I don't know how this will turn out, but I don't think anyone will recognize me."

When Louis was all dressed up, his beard gone, the piercings done, wig on, everything, he looked so different. So weird.

"Hey, baby girl." Louis smiled at his daughter when he saw her.

Amy just looked at Louis and moved closer to her Aunt Lottie.

Louis pouted as he walked over to Amy and kneeled down in front of her. "It’s me, daddy." Louis told her as he opened his arms for her.

Slowly, Amy moved closer to Louis and gave him a hug. "Daddy?" She asked.

Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to Amy's cheek as he held onto her.

"It's me, bug." He whispered. "I have to leave. Okay? I'll be back soon. And I'll call you every single day and night." He promised his little girl.

Louis really didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave his baby girl. And she didn't want him to leave either.

They have been together since the moment he first held her. Her mother had died while giving birth and Louis was still in his punk, idiot phase. He had so many [tattoos](http://www.popstartats.com/louis-tomlinson-tattoos/) from those days. But, the moment he held his daughter in his arms, he wanted to be better. And he is better.

Louis pressed another kiss to Amy's head and sighed. "I'll see you soon, baby girl." he whispered. "I have to go."

Amy nodded her little head and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek. "Bye, daddy. I miss you."

It took everything in Louis to not cry and stay with his daughter right then and there.

~`~

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about what I will find out." Louis said as he drove to his first job. It was a few hours away and he was going to be working the night shift at one of the factories where the clothes were made. "And I'm worried about my little girl. I, I haven't been away from her for over a night. Ever." he said. "I even brought her with me on business meetings and business trips."

Louis didn't know how he could manage being away from his daughter for so long. He didn't see how his own father could just up and leave five children and a wife. Louis couldn't do it. This was way too hard right here.

~JOB 1: NIGHT SHIFT SUPERVISOR OF CLOTHING FACTORY~

Louis yawned as he drove into the parking lot of the factory. This shit began at eleven P.M. and ended at seven A.M. Personally, Louis didn’t know if he could handle staying up this late, then hopping on a plane to go to a different store.

Louis blinked a few times and turned his car off, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s ten fifty.” Louis mumbled. “And I’m already dead tired.” Louis chuckled as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door.

Louis walked into the building and smiled a small smile at some of the workers. “Hi, My name is Donny Williams. I’m here to see Niall Horan?” Louis told one of the workers, the nametag on his shirt said that his name was ‘Adam G.’.

“Yeah, Niall is right over there. Can’t miss him.” Adam G. said, pointing over to the blonde haired man who was laughing loudly with someone.

“Thanks, man.” Louis told the man.

Louis walked over to where [Niall](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/68/48/98/684898cb7fee70bd14cdbf1ba7d8dfe3.jpg) was and smiled at him, not wanting to interrupt the supervisor.

“See you later, man.” Niall told whoever he was speaking with and turned to look at Louis.

“Can I help you?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, I’m Donny Williams.” Louis said as he brought his hand up to his lip and played with one of his snakebites for a few moments.

Niall nodded and smiled. “Yeah! Hi! My trainee, right?” He smiled as he pat Louis’s back.

Louis nodded. “Thats me.” He said.

Niall smiled even more and nodded again. “Alright, bud.” Niall said as he looked over at the clock. “Let’s get going then. Our crew should all be in their spots and getting ready. I’ll show you what I do.”

Louis nodded as he followed Niall into the main area of the factory.

“Tonight, we are putting jewels and whatnot on the clothes. I believe pants are the night’s clothing item.” Niall informed Louis.

Louis nodded as he looked around. There were hundreds of people here tonight. There had to be, all of the clothes had to be hand made.

“All of the clothes are hand made.” Niall informed Louis. “It’s been that way ever since this company began.” Niall told Louis as he smiled at one of the other workers.

Louis nodded, he already knew all of that. He just couldn’t tell Niall that he knew that. “Could you guys like, not use machines? It would make work a lot faster.”

Niall shook his head and reached down picked up a pair of pants that was in the box. “It wouldn’t make the clothes as unique as it would if they were hand made.” Niall said. “Every single clothing item is different from the next.”

Louis nodded and looked at what the worker was doing.

“These pants.” NIall said as he held up one pair of pants. “Will not look exactly like any other pants that will be made here. Or anywhere.”

Louis nodded as Niall continued. “The design itself might be the same as another pair of pants, but it will not look the same.”

Louis nodded again as Niall continued. “The jewels will be different. Different size jewels, different colored jewels. Never the same.”

Louis smiled at that. He liked that his mother’s ideas of nothing looking the same was still going strong, even with machines that could be used to make production faster.

“How do they get that on there? Those jewels?” Louis asked.

“There are little hoops on each jewel.” Niall explained as he smiled at the young man who was sewing. “May I borrow one of these?” Niall asked.

“Sure.” The man smiled as he pushed his little bowl of jewels closer to Niall.

Louis really liked how nice Niall was to the other workers. The workers seemed to really like Niall and Niall seemed like he liked what he did.

“See.” Niall said as he showed Louis the jewel. He reached down and grabbed a needle and some thread. “You pull the needle through this hoop right here and sew it through, sewing it into the jeans.”

Louis nodded as he looked at the jewel some before Niall placed everything back down where it went.

“That’s pretty cool.” He said as he put the jewel in the bowl.

Niall nodded. “It is.” He said.

“How long have you worked here? For this company?” Louis asked.

“Since I was eighteen.” Niall said. “So, about six years? I sewed for about four years. Then I was promoted to supervisor.” Niall said.

Louis nodded as he followed Niall around, watching Niall make sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing.

“Do you like working here?” Louis asked.

“I love it.” Niall told Louis. “I love working with this company.” He said. “I love that all of the clothes are always going to be unique and different. I love it all.”

Louis smiled widely. This was great.

“Why do you wanna have a clothing shop?” Niall asked. “You were a tattooist, correct?”

Louis nodded as he looked around. “Yeah. I worked with tattoos and stuff, but I like clothes. My mother actually taught me how to sew and stuff.” Louis smiled.

“That’s great, man.” Niall said. “My mother taught me how to sew as well.” Niall said. “She said that I kept ripping my clothes, so I needed to learn how to fix them.”

Louis nodded.

“She’s a great woman.” Niall told Louis.

Louis smiled at Niall.

“Let’s take a break.” Niall said. They had been walking around, Niall making sure that everyone was doing what they could and didn’t need any help.

Louis nodded and followed Niall into the break room.

“So, tell me about yourself.” Niall said.

Louis shrugged and sat down with his water bottle and sandwich in hand.

“My name is Donny.”

Niall rolled his eyes and laughed. “I know that, man.” Niall said. “I meant other than that.”

Louis laughed and nodded his head as he unwrapped his sandwich. “I’m thirty two.” He said. “And I want to have the most successful clothing store and company in the country.”

“Man, you’re going to have to work for that.” Niall said.

Louis nodded. “Yeah. My little girl tells me that I am the best already, so.” Louis shrugged.

“You have a daughter?” Niall asked.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, she’s four. My little girl. I love her.”

“I have two kids as well.” Niall said. “Both just turned one about a month ago.”

“Twins?”

Niall laughed and nodded before he took a bite of his sandwich. “Yeah. Twins.” He said. “My wife is honestly the best.” Niall said. “She’s a stay at home mother.” Niall told Louis.

Louis nodded and looked down at his food.

“What about your wife? Or girlfriend?” Niall asked.

Louis closed his eyes before he looked up at the ceiling. “She, umm, she died when she was giving birth to my daughter.” Louis told Niall.

“Oh.” Niall whispered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Louis just nodded and opened his bottle of water. “It’s fine.” Louis told Niall. “You wouldn’t have known.”

Niall nodded.

“So, tell me more about you.” Louis said. “What are your dreams?”

“My only dream right now is for my kids to have what they want.” Niall said. “And for them to go to school and have the best life they can.”

Louis nodded as he ate his sandwich.

“I want them to do better than me.” Niall said. “I didn’t even finish high school. I quit three months before I would have graduated. But, I had to quit.” He said.

“Why?” Louis asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Niall shrugged and laughed. “My girlfriend, my wife now, was pregnant and she lost the baby in an accident. Messed me up so much.” Niall said.

Louis’s heart broke.

“We were leaving school and some idiot was coming to pick their kid up while they were drunk. We were hit at a stop light. Ever since then, I have hated school. I had to quit.”

Louis nodded and looked down at the table. “I don’t know what I would have done if I lost my baby.”

“The thing is.” Niall said. “We didn’t even know that she was pregnant. Like, she didn’t have any symptoms or anything. She was four months pregnant and we didn’t even know.”

Louis nodded as he looked at Niall.

“Let’s get back to work.” Niall said. “Break’s over.”

And Niall was back to his happy self. But, Louis could tell that this man was not as happy as he was before the break.

~`~

Louis sighed as he laid down on his bed, face down. “I don’t see how anyone can do this.” He mumbled.

He still had his wig and everything on. He was too tired to even take anything off. It was not even seven thirty in the morning and he was so tired. He had to stop and take a small break and sleep for a few hours at a hotel.

“I’m so tired.” He said, rolling over so he could take his wig off and sit up.

“Niall was a good guy, though. I feel horrible that he and his wife lost their first child.” He said as he reached over and grabbed his phone.

“Makes me miss my little Amy even more.” He said as he dialed his sister’s number so he could talk to Amy.

“Lou.” Lottie mumbled. “It’s eight in the morning.” She said.

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed. “You get up at six for a run, Lottie.” Louis said.

Lottie just laughed and nodded to herself. “I don’t think you called to talk to me.” She said before there was some shuffling.

“Daddy!” Amy’s voice squealed through the phone.

“Hey, baby girl.” Louis smiled to himself. “Did you sleep good?” He asked.

“No.” Amy said. “Aunt Lot woked me up at six!”

Louis laughed. Amy loved to sleep in. She absolutely loved her sleep.

“And she made me run!”

Louis laughed even louder when he heard his sister yell that she did no such thing.

“I’m sorry about that, baby girl.” Louis said. “Other than that, are you having fun?”

“I miss you, daddy.” Amy said.

Louis frowned and sighed as he looked down at the wig. “I miss you as well, baby.” Louis said.

“Come home?” Amy asked.

“I can’t baby. I will be home in a few days. Promise.”

“Okay, daddy.” Amy said. Louis could hear her sigh.

Louis quickly wiped his eyes and tried to stop himself from crying. He really wanted to be with his little girl. He wanted to hold her, let her know that he loved her.

“I’ll talk to you later, baby girl.” Louis said. “Daddy’s going to sleep. I’ve been up all night.”

Amy gasped and Louis chuckled. “No bedtime?”

Louis always tried to go to bed at a certain time. And when he didn’t go to bed at all, it hurt him so badly. He would get cranky and tired and he didn’t like it.

“No, baby.” Louis said. “So, I’m going to bed. Goodnight, my beautiful baby girl.”

Amy giggled, which caused Louis to smile. “Night, daddy.”

~JOB 2: STORE MANAGER~

Louis was at one of the stores where the sales were through the roof. Louis wanted to know exactly what this place was doing to make such great sales. The store wasn’t in the biggest of cities and there were other clothing stores close by. Louis wanted to know why people came here to buy their clothes.

“Hi, I’m looking for Zayn Malik?” Louis told Gina, the girl at the cash register. “I’m Donny Williams, the trainee.”

Gina nodded. “He’s right over there, by the shirts. Can’t miss him.” Gina said as she leaned in closer. “He’s the one who looks like a Greek god.”

Louis laughed, thinking that Gina was exaggerating. But, damn. When Louis saw [Zayn](http://images.mid-day.com/2013/nov/Zayn-Malik.jpg), he knew that Gina was right. Louis was straight as straight can be, but damn. Zayn looked absolutely beautiful.

“Hello.” Louis greeted Zayn as he walked up closer to him. “I’m Donny Williams.”

Zayn smiled and reached out, shaking Louis’s hand. “Zayn.”

Louis smiled and nodded, taking in Zayn’s appearance.

“So, I’m going to show you around, show you the ropes and hopefully you’ll be able to get your own clothing store.” Zayn said as he placed a shirt down on the table.

Louis laughed and nodded. “Alright, then.”

Louis followed Zayn back to the front of the room. “What I do here, really, is everything.” He laughed. “Work in the back, work in the front, work the cash register.”

Louis nodded. It was good that a manager was doing all that he could. Louis knew that they needed someone who wasn’t afraid of being everything and everyone when needed.

“Seems kind of hard.” Louis said. “I mean, you’re the manager. Shouldn’t you just, I don’t know, sit back?”

Zayn shook his head. “Not at all.” He said. “I have to help my team.” He said. “My team needs me. And I can’t be a good manager if I don’t help.”

Louis nodded. Good. He liked this. He liked that a manager wants to help his team.

“Today, I’ll mainly be at the cash register.” Zayn said. “We have a sale that starts in about two hours and man, people get in here fast. So, I know that there will be some help needed at the cash register.”

Louis nodded. He knew about the sales. Everything was half off from two to five.

“So, how do you like this job?” Louis asked as he followed Zayn to the back of the store, Zayn said that they needed to go to the back and check the stocks and such.

“I like it.” Zayn said. “Just wish I could move up more.” He said. “Like, I like doing this, but I don’t want to do this for the rest of my life, you know?”

Louis nodded. “I understand.” He said. “What do you want to do?”

Zayn pushed some of the clothes back to where they went after he counted the number of items.

“I want to model.” Zayn told Louis. “But, I don’t think that modelling will pay the bills. I’ve got college and a ten year old to think about. Modelling can’t pay for everything.”

Louis nodded. “How old are you?” Louis asked.

“Twenty seven.” Zayn said.

Louis nodded and helped Zayn out with the counting. “My ex had him when she was fifteen, I was sixteen. Just started my first job.”

Louis nodded, listening carefully to Zayn.

“Her parents wanted to put my boy up for adoption. I couldn’t have that. So, I raised him with my parents. Going to school and raising a child while working full time is hard.” Zayn told Louis. “But, I love it. I really do like this job.”

Louis nodded. “How long have you worked here?” Louis asked.

Zayn shrugged and typed something down on his tablet. He was most likely typing the amount of shirts down.

“I have been working at this store for about five months now.” Zayn said. “I have been working with this company for about four years. I started off as a sales associate then moved up here.”

Louis nodded. “And school, do you go full time?”

Zayn shook his head. “I can’t afford to go full time.” He said. “I go part time, so it’s going to take me a bit to get my degree.”

Louis nodded and began to count some more.

“I think we should take a small break before the sale starts.” Zayn said. “Normally people will be here a bit earlier to get everything that they want and then go straight to check out.”

Louis nodded and followed Zayn to the break room.

“So,” Zayn began. “You want to own your own clothing store?” He asked.

Louis smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He said. “I have always dreamed of owning one of the best clothing companies in the country.”

Zayn laughed and nodded. “You’d have to work hard for that.” He said. “There are so many clothing stores out there, it isn’t even funny.”

Louis nodded and sighed. “I know. Just right across the street is a JCPenney.”

Zayn nodded as he leaned back on the little couch that was in the break room.

“I know.” He said. “I don’t know if this is true or not.” Zayn began. “But some of the workers here said that this store wasn’t doing all that great until I came here.”

Louis nodded. And it was true. This store had just recently begun to pick up and make more and more money.

“Why is that?” Louis asked.

Zayn shrugged. “Some joke about it being my looks.” He said.

And Louis would not blame anyone for just coming in this store so that they could just see Zayn. He was truly a piece of art, and this was coming from a straight man.

“But, I think that it is because I actually go out there and get people to come in. And I’m nice.”

Louis nodded as he listened. Zayn did seem nice. Louis really did like that this man was apart of his company. His company needed shift managers like Zayn.

“Lets go on out to the cash registers.” Zayn said. “I wanna show you how to work the register before everyone tries to come in and buy their stuff.”

Louis smiled and nodded as he stood up. “Sounds great.”

“Always greet the customers politely, ask them about how their shopping was and then ask if they have a Hummingbird card with us. If they don’t ask them if they would like to join the club. They will get extra discounts and points and such. They have to be at least eighteen to join the club.” Zayn said.

Louis nodded as he watched a few people come up.

“Hello,” Louis greeted the customer..

Zayn smiled at the girl and waved at her. “Hey, Beth.” He greeted.

And Zayn knew this girl?

“How was your shopping today?” He asked as Beth placed her things on the counter and then placed her card on the counter.

“Good.” She said. “Thank you for asking.”

Louis smiled at the blush on the girl’s cheek.

“That’s great.” Zayn said. “So, how are your brothers?” He asked.

Beth shrugged. “Annoying.” She laughed. “They are at school now, so they couldn’t come up. They hated it, but.” She shrugged again.

“Oh, they will have to come as soon as possible!” Zayn said. “I miss them. They always give me a laugh.”

Beth just laughed as Zayn turned to Louis and spoke. “Okay, so the system is actually not that hard to understand.” Zayn said as he stood beside Louis. “You scan the item that is being purchased like so.” He said as he scanned the Beth’s clothing items. Zayn had told her that he would go ahead and give her and a few others the sale price if they were willing to let him teach the new guy how to work the cash register before the sale actually began.

“Okay.” Louis said as he watched the price come up.

“I have to manually go in and tell the computer that this is half off. You do it like this.” Zayn said as he pressed a few buttons on the cash register, then typed his code in. “You won’t have to do this once two o’clock hits. So, don’t really worry about this right now.” He said. “And you fold each item like so..”

Louis nodded as he watched Zayn repeat those steps about ten more times.

“And when you are finished, you press this button.” He said, pressing the button that said ‘Hummingbird Club’. “You scan her card after that.” Zayn told Louis before he thanked Beth for her card and scanned it. “There, you can see her points and what she can save from having so many points. Right now, she has ten dollars worth of points. Always ask them if they want to use their reward money.”

“Would you like to use your reward money today?” Zayn asked.

Beth shook her head. “No, thank you, Zayn.” She said.

Zayn nodded and looked back at Louis. “If she did, then you would have pressed the ‘yes’, but since she said no, you press ‘no’.” Zayn said. “Now, you press ‘checkout’.” Zayn said as he pressed the button. “And it will give you the total would be, what it is and what has been saved.”

Zayn looked up at the blushing young girl who was buying the clothes. “Your total today would be two hundred and fifty one dollars and twenty nine cents.” Zayn said. “But with your total savings of one hundred and twenty five dollars and sixty five cents, you are only paying one hundred and twenty five dollars and sixty four cents.” Zayn said, a smile on his face. “And you have a total points of eleven thousand and fifty two points!”

The young girl handed Zayn her credit card and Zayn swiped it on his machine on the cash register.

“The credit card machines for the customers don’t work.” Zayn said. “We haven’t been able to get them fixed or get new ones, so you will have to swipe it yourself.” He said as he handed the girl her card back and let the receipts print.

“And always have them sign here.” He said before he turned to the customer.

“May you sign this for me?” He asked with a smile.

The blushing girl quickly signed her name down and passed the pen and receipt to Zayn.

“And here is your receipt, would you like it in the bag?” He asked, pushing the bag closer to the woman.

“Yes, please.” She shyly told Zayn.

Zayn smiled and placed the receipt in the bag before he handed the bag to the customer.

“Have a nice day, come back and see us, yeah?”

The girl nodded as she waved goodbye and wished ‘Donny’ the best of luck before leaving.

“So, are you ready to give it a go?” Zayn asked as a young man came up with some things.

“Hello.” Louis said. “How was your shopping experience with us today?” He asked.

“It was good.” The man said.

Louis picked up the shirt that was on top of the pile before Zayn gently nudged his arm.

“Oh!” Louis said. “Are you a Hummingbird Club member?” He asked. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten about that. His oldest younger sister had begged their mother to think about starting a rewards program for nearly two years ago.

“No, I’m not.” The man said.

Louis nodded and looked over at Zayn, who just motioned for him to continue.

“Are you over eighteen?” Louis asked. It was obvious that this man was, but he asked anyways.

“Yes.”

“Would you like to join?” He asked as he looked down at the little pamphlet with information about the club membership.

“What is this club?” The man asked. “And is it free?”

Louis looked down at the pamphlet and smiled. He had to act like he didn't know much about it.

“It is free.” Louis said. “And you can get coupons sent to your home and email for discounts at any Hummingbird store.” Louis told the man as he read what was on the pamphlet. “You get this little card that is activated here and for every thousand points you get, you get a dollar in reward money that does not go away.” He explained.

The man hummed and nodded. “I guess I’ll become a member.” He said.

Louis smiled brightly and nodded. “Great!” He said as he handed the man the card. “Just fill this out right here and then I will transfer it all to the computer.”

“Actually.” Zayn said, stepping in. “You can just ask him the information and type it all in.”

Louis nodded and clicked the little button that said ‘Membership Signup’. “Alright.” He said. “What is your first name?” Louis asked.

“John. That is J O H N.” The man said, Louis typing as the man spoke.

“Middle name?” Louis asked.

“Andrew. A N D R E W.”

“Last name?”

“Pusser.” John said. “P U S S E R.”

Louis nodded, trying not to laugh at the name, and typed it in.

“And when were you born, John?” Louis asked.

“March eighth, nineteen seventy three.”

Louis nodded and typed the date in.

“What is your email, John?” Louis asked. “For the discounts and any news from the store?”

“My first and middle name.” John said.

Louis quickly, and accurately, typed the names in.

“At gmail.com.”

Louis typed that in as well.

“And would you like to give your home address so we can send you a sales bill?” Louis asked. “Or you can get a sales bill sent to your email?”

“I’d rather it go to my email.” John said.

Louis nodded and clicked the ‘online sales bill’ button.

“Now, see if it’s all correct.” Zayn whispered, gently pushing the screen so that John could see the information.

“Does this all look correct, sir?” Louis asked, giving John the time to look at the information.

“Yeah.” John said.

“Now, you just get that card out of the pamphlet.” Zayn said.

Louis nodded and snapped the cards out of the pamphlet.

“And then you scan it.”

Louis did that, smiling when he saw that the card number automatically popped up on the screen of the computer.

“And press ‘finished’.” Zayn told Louis.

Louis pressed the button and smiled. “You have five hundred points already on your card, not including what you will have after your purchase.” Louis said.

Every new club member got five hundred points as a ‘thank you’ for signing up.

“That’s good.” John said.

“Now, scan his clothes.” Zayn said. It was getting closer and closer to two o’clock and Louis has yet to complete a checkout.

Louis scanned the clothes and folded them, well he tried, as Zayn typed his code in so that the clothes would be half off.

“Now, scan the card again.” Zayn said.

Louis scanned the card and handed it back to John.

“Your total would be one hundred and eight dollars and fifteen cents, but with your savings of fifty four dollars and eight cents, you will only be paying fifty four dollars and seven cents today.” Louis said. “And you have a total of six hundred and eight points.”

John nodded as he began to write his check out. “You need to ask for his driver’s license.” Zayn whispered to Louis.

When John finished writing the check, he handed it to Louis.

“May I see your driver’s license?” Louis asked.

John handed Louis his license and Louis looked back at Zayn.

“Check the name on the check and the license, then write the license number down on the check.” Zayn instructed.

Louis did as he was told, making sure that John’s driver’s license and his check matched before writing the license number down on the check.

“And press ‘Check’.”

Louis pressed ‘Check’ and typed in the amount that was on the check before pressing ‘finished’. The drawer popped open and Louis lifted the little metal handle that was holding the checks down and placed it in the spot before he closed the cash register.

“Here is your receipt.” Louis said as he ripped the paper off. “Thank you for shopping with us and signing up to be a member of the club. And thank you for being so patient.” Louis smiled as he waved ‘goodbye’ to John.

“Next time, remember to ask if they want the receipt in the bag or not.” Zayn said, smiling at Louis.

“Sorry.” Louis said.

“Don’t worry about it. You did good for your first time.”

~`~  
  


Louis sighed as he laid down on the bed at his hotel. He had a really, really busy day today and he really just wanted to be with his daughter and finish things up.

“I’ll have to get those credit card machines to work.” Louis told the camera as he looked up at the ceiling. “That is unacceptable, not having those machines to be working properly.”

Louis bent down and took his shoes off. “But, Zayn was amazing. He was nice to all of the customers and he tried to know them on a more personal level. That would be best for the customers.

Louis liked how people reacted to Zayn and now Zayn acted with each and every single customer. Zayn was so professional, Louis was glad that Zayn was working for his company.

“But, I really did like Zayn.” Louis said. “He was amazing. So good with the customers. I loved hearing about his son. The boy sounds great. He makes me miss Amy.” Louis said.

Everything reminded Louis of his daughter.

“Daddy!” Amy squealed. It was late there, but Louis really wanted to talk to his little girl. He hasn’t gotten to talk to her since before he started his shift.

“Hey, my little baby girl.” Louis greeted his daughter.

“Miss you.” Amy said. “Love you.”

“I miss you and love you as well.” Louis told Amy. “Were you in bed? Did I wake you up?”

“Nope.” Amy told Louis. “Watching movie with Aunt Lot!”

“Oh, really.” Louis said. “What are you watching?”

“Ever Beast!” Amy said.

Ever Beast? What? Oh! Neverland Beast! Okay.

“Really?” Louis asked. “Do you like it?” Louis asked. Louis was going to get Amy that movie, but Lottie had already told him that she was getting it for Amy.

“Love it!” Amy said.

“We have watched it five times.” Lottie’s voice came in through the phone.

“Oh, so you must really like it.” Louis said.

“I do.” Amy told Louis.

“Well, I’ll let you go and have fun with your movie.” Louis told Amy. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?” He said.

Amy sighed on the other end of the phone. “Okay, daddy.” Amy said.

“And you go to bed right after this movie, alright, baby?” He said. “I love you.”

“Okay, daddy.” Amy said. “Night. Love you.”

~JOB 3: CUSTOMER~

Louis figured that it would be best for him to see how customers are being handled by being a customer himself. He obviously couldn’t go as himself, someone might recognize him.

So, being in his disguise was a good way to do so.

“I want to know exactly how customers are being treated.” Louis said as he walked through the parking lot.

Louis had some glasses on and a camera built into the glasses. He was also going to have a few other people in the store with hidden cameras so that everything could be recorded.

Louis walked into the store and sighed at the cool air that hit him.

He walked around the store for a few moments, looking at how everything was placed and how everything was presented.

“It looks nice in here.” Louis whispered.

“Hi!” A cheery voice greeted Louis from behind.

Louis turned around and saw a young girl standing there. Her nametag said ‘Liam’.

“I’m Liam.” [Liam](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/A_HGpOqCAAAK86g.jpg:large) greeted. “Can I help you?” Liam asked.

Louis had only been in the store for about five minutes, so that was good. They were fast to see if he needed any help. And Liam looked very cheerful and happy.

“Yeah.” Louis said. “Can you help me find something that will match my hair?”

Liam gave Louis an odd look and nodded. “Yeah. I like your hair, sir.” Liam said.

Louis smiled and nodded. “Thanks.”

“Okay, lets go this way. Looks like you’re a size medium.” Liam said as she motioned for Louis to follow her.

Louis followed Liam over to the men’s section of the store.

“With your hair, I would stick with plain colors.” Liam told Louis.

“Colors like black, white, light blue.”

Louis nodded and followed Liam. “That sounds great.” Louis said. “Say, tell me.” Louis began. “How old are you?”

“I just turned eighteen.” Liam said as she looked at some clothes. “I have a boyfriend.”

Louis looked at Liam, confused. What? Oh!

“Oh! I was just asking to start a conversation.” Louis said.

Liam smiled and nodded. “Alright.” Liam said.

“So, do you like working for Hummingbird?” Louis asked.

“It’s nice.” Liam said. “Here, try this on, yeah?”

Louis nodded as he grabbed the two shirts, one black and one white.

“Dressing rooms are this way.” Liam told Louis as she walked towards the dressing rooms.

Louis went in and tried on the shirts, walking out to show Liam each shirt on him.

“So, are you in school?” Louis asked Liam as they continued to look at shirts for Louis.

“Yeah.” Liam said. “I’m in school.” She said. “I’m going to college next year.” She informed Louis.

“What about you?” She asked.

“I, um, I’m not in school.” Louis said. “I’m a bit too old for that. I’m thirty two.”

Liam nodded. “You don’t look all that old, honestly.” She said.

“Thanks.” Louis laughed.

Louis really did like how Liam was actually taking her time to help him out with getting his clothes and finding something that looked great and felt great. Even with the store busy and people interrupting her, she did her best to help Louis find what he was looking for.

Louis ended up buying ten shirts. Liam was very persuasive with selling the clothing.

That was good. Louis really liked that this young girl was apart of his staff.

~JOB 4: SALES ASSOCIATE~

“My last job for this is at a store where there was recently a rape.” Louis said as he sat in his car in the store parking lot. “One of the employees was raped outside of the store while waiting for a ride home. I want to see how this store is being run and how the employees are acting now that something like this has happened.”

Louis sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I hate it that something like that could have ever happened at one of my stores. I absolutely hate it.” Louis said. “I want to see how this store is run and what the employees are saying about the rape. So, lets go on in.”

“Hi, I’m Donny Williams and I’m here to see Harry Styles?” Louis told the shift manager.

The man snorted and looked at Louis. “Good luck with her, man.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the that. “What?” He asked as he followed the man.

“Harry, she’s a whore, man.” The manager said. “She’ll let you fuck her then call it rape.”

Louis blinked his eyes at the man. What? How would a manager talk about a coworker like that?

Louis walked to the back of the store where Harry was.

Louis did not like that this manager was talking about an employee like this. It was disgusting. He hated it. He really hates this store so far.

“Harry!” The manager yelled.

Louis looked over and saw there was a young [girl](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BlDLsrnIIAAYe6S.jpg:large) that had another guy on her. It was obvious that this girl didn’t want to have this man near her.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked.

The manager shrugged. “Harry, get off of him, will you? Stop being such a whore.” He said.

Louis looked over at the manager and just blinked. How could he say something like that? Especially about another employee who was not doing anything but trying to get away.

The man who was on Harry forced a kiss to Harry’s lips before Harry could finally push him off. The man winked at Harry before he walked away.

Louis did not know what to say.

Harry just slowly walked up to Louis and the manager.

“Sorry, Dan.” Harry whispered as she wiped her mouth and placed her hand on her stomach.

“Hi, I’m Donny.” Louis said, forcing a smile.

“Harry.” Harry said as she held a hand out for Louis to shake.

“Nice to meet you.” Louis said before the manager, Dan, said something.

“I’m going to go, keep your legs closed, Styles.”

And Dan was gone.

Louis cleared his throat and shook his head. So far, he was wanting to reveal himself and fire two people. He could not have someone who spoke to an employee like Dan was speaking to Harry. And he could not have an employee touch another employee like that other was.

“So, um, I’ll show you what I do.” Harry quietly told Louis.

Louis nodded as he watched Harry place her hand on her stomach again.

“Today is most likely going to be a slow day since there’s storms coming.” Harry informed Louis. “So, we can just start with putting new clothes out, folding them and stuff like that.”

“I’m not the best at folding.” Louis admitted.

“It’s not that hard, Donny.” Harry said as she moved to get a box of shirts.

“Do you want me to get those?” Louis asked, grabbing the box out of clothes.

“Thank you.” Harry said. “My doctor said that I shouldn’t be lifting anything at all.” Harry said. “But, I have to do my job, so.” Harry shrugged.

“Why?” Louis asked. “What’s wrong?”

Harry just smiled as she led Louis to where they would place the clothes would be placed. “I’m pregnant again.”

Louis nodded. He thought that Harry might be pregnant with how much she was holding her stomach. He just didn’t want to say anything because he didn't want to seem rude.

Louis knew that this was the girl who was raped. He wanted to work with this girl for a reason. He has seen that she was not being treated in the best of ways and he hasn’t even been here for thirty minutes and he wants to fire people.

“So, um, how do you like it here?” Louis asked as he ripped the tape off of the box.

Harry shrugged and sighed. “It’s a job.” She said. “I need it, so.”

Louis frowned and nodded as Harry began to fold some of the shirts.

“Do you not like it?” Louis asked.

Harry looked over at Louis and shook her head.

“No, I don’t, but I have to have a job, so.” She shrugged again.

Louis nodded. This was not acceptable.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis asked as Harry reached over and grabbed the shirt that Louis had just folded.

“Sure thing, Donny.” Harry said.

“Why does your manager call you such bad things? And let others touch you like that?”

Harry sighed and put the shirt down on the table.

“I have three kids.” She whispered. “And, and no one knows who the father is. I mean, I know, but no one else. And, and when my manager found out, he started calling me names and then others started calling me names and touching me and stuff.”

Louis nodded and folded another shirt. “I don’t understand why he or anyone else would find it okay to do that, though.”

Harry nodded and sighed. “I don’t either. But I have to have this job.” She told Louis. “I have so many hospital bills to pay. I need both of my jobs.”

“You have two jobs?” Louis asked. “Why?”

Harry took another one of the shirts that Louis had folded and began to refold it. “My triplets were in the hospital since they were born. They were in the hospital for almost a year. They have to go back twice a month as well.” She sighed. “And now I have doctors bills from this pregnancy.”

Louis nodded and just handed the shirt to Harry so that she wouldn’t have to refold it. Harry smiled thankfully at Louis and began to fold the shirt.

“Where is the father? Of your kids?” Louis asked as he placed the shirt that Harry had folded down on the table.

“The father of my triplets doesn’t want anything to do with them or me, so I’m not forcing him. I don’t know where he is.” Harry admitted to Louis. “And the father of this baby is in jail for rape.” She said.

“Can you hand me another medium, Donny?” Harry asked as she pointed to the box.

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis said.

“I almost lost my court case.” Harry said. “Since everyone was telling the judge that I ‘wanted’ what happened and that I ‘loved it when he was rough’ and stuff, I nearly lost my case.” Harry sighed as she placed the newly folded shirt down on the table with the rest of the medium sized shirts.

Louis was fuming right now. He was so upset that his employees would do something that would cause someone to nearly lose a rape case.

“I, I was so scared that night.” Harry whispered as she placed the shirt down.

Harry didn’t reach for another one, she just stared down at the shirts on the table.

Louis gently placed a hand on her back so she could have some comfort.

“I was waiting for my sister.” Harry whispered. “She was late and I was the only one here. Everyone else left and I was sitting on the sidewalk.”

Harry took a deep breath and looked up at the clothes, fixing some of them.

“I, someone came out and, and he grabbed me.” Harry whispered.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Louis told her as he pulled her in for a hug.

Harry just nodded against Louis’s shoulder and cried. Louis really did feel bad for this girl. She was being sexually harassed at work and she was raped after work. Louis couldn’t help but feel horrible for her.

When Harry calmed down some, she went back to folding the clothes. “Why haven’t you called the corporate about this? The sexual harassment?” Louis asked.

If Louis knew about what was going on and happening to Harry, he would not have let any of this continue if he was told about it.

“I have.” Harry said. “Talked to one of the ‘big guys’.” She said. “He told me the same thing that Dan has told me.”

“What’s that?” Louis asked.

“To keep my legs closed.” Harry sighed and began to start folding another shirt.

Louis nodded as he kept his lips closed. He was so upset. So pissed.

“Who did you talk to?” Louis asked as he handed Harry another shirt. It was the last shirt in the box.

“Louis Tomlinson.”

~`~

“Hi! Welcome to Hummingbird!” Harry greeted a young woman who walked in.

“Hi, I was wondering if I could return this shirt?” The woman asked. “It’s not the right size. And I don’t want to exchange it.”

Harry nodded. “Sure, do you have your receipt and the tag still on the shirt?” She asked.

“I do.” The woman said.

“Donny, would you like to give this a go?” Harry asked. “I’ll walk you through it all.”

Louis nodded, still upset about his conversation with Harry that he had earlier. He was so upset that ‘he’ had said something like that. He knew that it was not him. Not him at all. He would never say anything like that about anyone and he was going to get to the bottom of this when he got back to his office.

“Okay, here, lets see.” Harry said as she took the bag with the shirt and the receipt and placed it on the counter.

“Scan the tag on the shirt.” Harry instructed Louis. “You just do this.” She said, mimicking how to scan the tag.

Louis scanned the tag and then looked over at the screen.

“You can see that it says ‘return’ and ‘exchange’ on it because this bar code has already been scanned.” Harry said. “So you just press ‘return’.”

Louis pressed ‘return’ and then something else popped up.

“Now, you scan the barcode on the receipt.” Harry told Louis.

Louis did that and the receipt popped up. “That is just to verify that this was purchased within thirty days.” Harry said. “Now, you just press ‘finished’ and it will tell you how much money she gets back and the register will open up.” Harry said.

Louis pressed ‘finished’ and backed up some so the register wouldn’t hit him.

“Twenty two, thirty eight.” Louis said. Louis began to count the money out and handed it to the woman.

“And then give her her new receipt.” Harry said as the new receipt began to print out.

Louis smiled and handed the new receipt to the woman and wished her good luck and thanked her for coming.

Louis looked over at Harry, but saw that she was on her phone.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that it was against the rules to have the phone out while at work.

Louis walked over to Harry, about to say something before he heard exactly what she was saying.

“I can’t get off of work.” Harry said. She had tears in her eyes. “I, I won’t be able to get off, dad.” Harry said. “I, I don’t… My baby.” Harry said before she wiped her face off, not even bothering that Louis was there. She was too busy on her phone.

“Dad, dad, please, just, have mom go with Angie.” Harry said. “And, and you take the boys up there. I’ll try to get off of work.” Harry said. Harry was shaking and Louis didn’t know why.

“Okay, okay, dad.” Harry said. “I’ll go talk to Dan and see if I can get the day off. Just, my baby.” Harry whispered.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry when he noticed that she was sobbing into the phone.

“I gotta go.” Harry said, pushing out of Louis’s arms and running past the camera crew to find Dan.

When Louis got to Harry and Dan, Dan was yelling while Harry was sobbing.

“Please! My baby is on her way to the hospital!” Harry cried out.

“If you would have kept your legs closed, then we wouldn’t be having this problem.” Dan said.

“Please! Dan!” Harry said as she reached for Dan’s arm.

“You want to go?” Dan asked.

Harry nodded as she looked at Dan, tears falling from her eyes.

“Go to my office.” Dan smirked.

Louis shook his head, his jaw clenched.

“Dan.” Harry whispered. “Please. My babies. I have to leave now.” Harry begged Dan.

“My office, then.” Dan whispered as he placed his hand on Harry’s cheek and the other on her waist, pulling her close to his chest.

“Dan.” Harry whispered.

Dan leaned down and forced his lips onto Harry’s lips. Harry’s eyes widened as Louis pushed Dan off of the woman.

“Don’t you dare.” Louis said to Dan.

“Harry, go out to my car.” Louis said as he grabbed his keys out of his front pocket and handed them to Harry.

“And who do you think you are?” Dan asked as he stood in front of Louis.

“Louis Tomlinson, owner of this company.”

Dan’s eyes widened as Louis took his wig off of his head.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Dan whispered.

“Shut this store down.” Louis said. “I want everyone out. And I want security camera footage from the past year.” Louis said as he reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand. “Let’s go to your kids, yeah?” Louis said.

Harry just stared at Louis. “You, you.” She whispered.

“That wasn’t me on the phone.” Louis told her as he gently pushed her out of the store. “I would never say something mean like that. What hospital is your child going to?” Louis asked as they walked out of the store.

Harry was still confused about what was going on. She was so worried and confused.

“Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center.” Harry whispered.

“One of the best in the country.” Louis commented as he helped Harry get in.

“Can my babies come with us? Please?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis said. “Call and have them come with.”

Harry nodded and took a deep breath before she dialled her father’s number.

“Dad. Bring the babies to work? Please? My boss is taking us.” Harry told her father.

Louis turned the car on and let everything get set as they waited for Harry’s father to get there with the kids.

Louis looked over at Harry and gently placed his hand on Harry’s leg.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked.

Harry looked over at Louis. “My little girl’s heart stopped.” Harry whispered. “And, and I’m not there for her.” Harry said.

Louis nodded as he gave Harry’s leg a small squeeze.

“You will be soon.” Louis promised. “I promise that, Harry.” Louis nodded as she took a deep breath and tried to stop herself from crying so much. She was crying so badly. She hated that she wasn’t there for her little girl and that she wasn’t able to hold her hand and comfort her.

“I want my babies.” Harry cried.

About forty minutes later, Harry’s father came with her two boys, Brycen and Calab. Harry was quick to give the two three year olds a hug and a kiss before hugging her father.

“Lets go, yeah?” Louis suggested. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, by the way.” Louis said as he shook Harry’s father’s hand. “Owner of Hummingbird Clothing.”

“Des. Nice to meet you.” Des said as he buckled Brycen up and sat down beside him. He was sitting between the three year olds.

Louis began to drive as fast as he could to the hospital. The hospital was miles and miles away. Nearly five hours away.

“Mommy!” Brycen whined. “No write!”

Harry bit her bottom lip and turned back to look at her oldest son. “Baby.” She said.

“There are tablets in the the back of both seats.” Louis said. “My youngest siblings ride with me a lot. So, I have tablets in the car. And there is a screen in the back of the seats. And Netflix.” Louis said.

Harry nodded and reached back for one of the tablets. “Is it okay if I let them practice their writing on one of these?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Louis said as he drove, his hand still on Harry’s leg.

Harry nodded and got the tablet on the notes section and turned it to where one could write on it.

“Here, baby.” Harry said as she handed the tablet to Brycen. Her father gave her the other tablet so that she could get it setup for Caleb.

As soon as they reached the hospital, Harry was off to go and try to see her baby. Louis and Des got the two boys out of the car.

“She really loves her babies, doesn’t she?” Louis said as he walked into the hospital with Des.

“She does.” Des said. “She has done a lot for these babies and she just gets hurt in return.”

Louis frowned as he nodded and walked up to Harry.

Harry looked over at her father and sniffled. “She’s in room five eighteen.” Harry told them.

Louis nodded as he handed Brycen over to Harry.

“Sissy.” Brycen mumbled to Harry as he held onto his mother’s neck.

“We are going to go see sissy.” Harry assured both of her kids. “Lets go.” She said.

Louis and Des followed Harry up to the elevator and stood beside her.

“Thank you, Louis.” Harry whispered. “Thank you so much.”

Louis nodded as he stood beside her. “It’s the least I can do.” Louis told her.

Harry nodded as she moved back and forth on her heels and waited for the doors to open.

“Mommy!” Caleb yelled. “Mommy!” He called again.

Harry looked over at her youngest son. “Yes, baby?”

“Ungry.” He said as he wiggled down and stood beside Harry.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

The elevator doors opened and Louis walked out first, letting Harry get in front of him so she could lead the way.

Harry walked quickly to the room where her little girl was in and opened the door.

“Baby!” Harry called when she saw her little girl hooked up to so many different wires. Harry hated seeing her little girl like that. She absolutely hated it.

“She’s been sleeping since we got here.” Anne told Harry. “They, the doctors said that she has to have her surgery now or she, she won’t make it.”

Harry took a deep breath as she sat beside her daughter and ran her hand through the three year old’s hair.

“Hello.” Louis greeted. “I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

Anne nodded and gently shook Louis’s hand.

“What exactly is going on here?” Louis asked.

Harry looked up at Louis as she helped Brycen and Caleb on the bed beside Angie. “These three have heart problems.” She said. “And they have to have surgery or, or they won’t make it.”

Louis frowned as he looked at the little girl in the bed.

“I can’t afford their surgeries and I can’t get any loans or any help from the government. I, I’ve been trying to save up and I just can’t.”

“How much would it cost?” Louis asked Harry as he sat down on the couch beside Des.

“Over sixty thousand dollars each.” Harry whispered. “That is more than I make in one year, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry told the owner of the company. “And, and I’m two hundred thousand dollars in debt from other bills and my babies aren’t going to make it.”

Harry was crying again, full on sobbing into her children’s chests.

“I’m going to cover the cost of their surgeries, Harry.” Louis said. “And I will help you out with your bills. I am absolutely disgusted with the way you have been treated by your manager and your coworkers, as well as customers.” Louis told Harry.

Harry just cried even more at Louis’s offer to help and nodded.

“And I’m going to personally watch the security cameras and see who all has inappropriately touched you and I will take care of it. And I will take care of whoever was pretending to be me on the phone because I can assure you that it was not me.” Louis said.

Harry nodded again and looked up at Louis. “Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson. Thank you so much.” She whispered.

Louis just nodded and smiled a small smile at Harry before the door opened up and a doctor walked in.

“Ms. Styles, I assume? I’m Doctor Charles.” The man said, smiling over at Harry.

Harry nodded and wiped her eyes as she shushed the boys and told them to quieten down. They weren’t being too loud, just talking with their sleeping sister.

“That’s me. Is my baby okay?” She asked.

She already knew that Angie was going to have to have surgery, but she wanted to know what all was going on with the doctor and with Angie. She knew that her mother was not told everything since Anne was not Harry, not Angie's mother.

“Well,” the doctor began as he sat down on the bed at the foot of it. “Angie’s heart stopped, as I’m sure you are aware.”

Harry nodded as she gently rubbed Angie’s head.

“We were able to get it going on her flight over here. Her heart is not all that good. Even with the healthy diet that you have her on, her heart is not the best.”

Harry nodded. She knew that Angie had the worst heart of the three and Harry knew that it was her fault that the triplets had bad hearts.

“When can you start their surgeries?” Louis asked, interrupting Harry’s questioning.

The doctor looked taken back a bit at Louis’s question and cleared his throat.

“Um, we can have them scheduled for as soon as we can?” He said.

Louis nodded and pulled out his phone, texting on it. He had sent Lottie a message to have her bring Amy here because he was not going to leave right now and he wanted his daughter.

“As soon as possible sounds great.” Louis said. “Lets do that, for all three of the children.”

The doctor nodded. “Yeah, okay. Um, you’ll have to schedule that with the front desk and talk about your payment plan.” The doctor, who was doctor Charles according to his introduction.

“I’ll pay in full.” Louis said.

“Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry whispered to her boss.

Louis just smiled and nodded. “It’s no problem, Harry.” He said. “And please, call me Louis.”

~`~

It didn’t take too long for Harry to get all three of the kids an appointment to have their heart surgeries. They would all be done within the next two weeks, which meant that Harry had to stay at the hospital and wouldn’t be able to work.

“This will go great.” Louis promised as he held onto Harry.

Harry’s parents both left about an hour ago. Harry’s little sister had driven all the way up here to get them so that they wouldn’t have to miss work.

Harry nodded as she placed her head on Louis’s shoulder. “My babies.” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded and rubbed Harry’s back. “I know, Harry.” Louis whispered.

Right now, Louis really did not care about this show. He was really starting to worry about Harry and her children. A lot more than he was worrying about himself. He was worried about Harry’s well being right now. She hasn’t slept very much, Louis found out that she barely got any sleep at nights as well. She worked two jobs, normally up at five in the morning and normally didn’t even get home until about eleven at night.

Then, she had to shower and such so Harry was not in bed and asleep until maybe midnight.

“How about you get some sleep.” Louis suggested.

Harry shook her head and looked back at the triplets. “I can’t.” She whispered. Her babies were sleeping, but Harry just could sleep. She couldn’t get herself to go to sleep.

“Harry.” Louis said. “You need to get some sleep, Harry.” Louis said. “Sleep. Your babies will be here with you.” Louis promised. “And I will wake you up if they wake up or the doctor comes in.” Louis promised.

Harry nodded, knowing that she had to get herself some sleep.

~`~

Harry woke up, still on Louis’s lap with her legs around Louis’s waist and her arms around Louis’s neck.

Harry looked up at Louis and saw that he was quietly talking to someone.

Harry really liked Louis right now. She has never had a man who wasn’t her father help her like this. She really, really was beginning to like her boss.

Harry did something bold and pressed a kiss to Louis’s cheek. “Thank you, Louis.” She whispered.

Louis just smiled as he looked down at the younger woman. “Goodmorning, sweetheart.” Louis whispered.

Harry blushed at Louis’s words. “Goodmorning. Where are my babies?” She asked.

Louis nodded over to where the triplets were playing with his daughter and Lottie. “Over there with my little girl and my sister.” He said.

Harry turned around on Louis’s lap and looked over at her children. “Amy, come here for a second, sweetheart.” Louis said to his daughter.

Amy pouted as she placed her doll down and walked over to her father. “I was playing, daddy.” She said.

Louis just chuckled and pressed a kiss to Amy’s head. “Amy, this is Caleb and Bryson and Angie’s mommy.” Louis said as he motioned to Harry. “Her name is Harry.”

“Hi, Harry.” Amy said. “I’m Amy!”

Harry smiled down at Amy and shook her hand. “Hi, Amy.” Harry greeted with a small chuckle, “I’m Harry.”

Amy smiled over at Harry once more before turning to her father. “Can I go play now, daddy?” She asked.

Louis just nodded and kissed her head before she ran off to go and play.

“I’m Lottie, since my idiot brother won’t introduce me.” Lottie said from where she was sitting, waving over at Harry.

“Hi, Lottie. I’m Harry.” Harry greeted.

Lottie smiled and nodded before she turned her attention back to the kids on the bed.

“I hope you don’t mind me having them here.” Louis said. “I couldn’t go another day without my little girl and Lottie was watching her.”

“It’s fine.” Harry told Louis as she looked over at him before turning to look at the clock. “It’s noon!?” Harry exclaimed. She has not slept this late in years.

“Yeah, we let you sleep. You really needed it.” Louis said. “Had to put you down a time or two, though.” Harry blushed and nodded. “Sorry for falling asleep on you.” She apologized.

“It’s no problem.” Louis said. “It was actually kind of comfortable. We fell asleep on the couch.” Louis said. “I did have to tell the nurses that I was your boyfriend so I could stay here, I hope you don’t mind that.”

Harry blushed as she shook her head. Her boss told the nurses that they were dating so that he didn’t have to leave? That was so sweet.

“And the kids had fruit for breakfast.” Louis said. “They told me that they don’t eat chocolate because it’s bad for them.” Louis chuckled.

Harry blushed and nodded. “They only eat healthy food.” Harry said. “It’s best for them and their hearts.”

Louis nodded. “They told me. Angie is one smart little girl.” He commented. “She actually cried when I handed her a chocolate milk.”

Harry frowned and looked at Angie. “Gave her whole milk, no chocolate.” Louis assured Harry.

Harry nodded and sighed before her stomach growled.

“It’s time for lunch then.” Louis chuckled as he pat Harry’s leg. Harry stood up and nodded.

“There’s a toothbrush for you in the bathroom.” Lottie said. “And some clothes. Louis called your dad and he gave us your sizes.”

Harry nodded, and that was when she noticed that the kids had on some sweat pants and baggy t shirts. “Thank you.” She said as she stretched some and rubbed her stomach. “So hungry.” She mumbled as she rubbed her growing belly.

Louis just smiled at her as watched her walk out of the main room and into the bathroom so she could change and brush her teeth.

“Mommy like bickles.” Caleb stated.

Harry smiled as she leaned against the bathroom door and listened to her kids.

“Pickles?” Louis’s voice said.

“And musard.” That was Brycen.

“Pickles and mustard.” Louis chuckled. “Does she like those together?”

Harry guessed that someone nodded because Louis spoke again.

“She’s pregnant, Lottie.”

“That makes sense then.” Lottie laughed.

Harry decided that she would make her grand entrance then.

“Mommy!” Angie screamed.

Harry laughed and smiled at her girl. “Not so loud, baby.” She said.

“We are ordering lunch.” Louis said.

Harry nodded.

“And we were trying to figure out what you wanted.” Louis continued.

Harry smiled and sat down next to Louis on the couch.

“Mustard and pickles is what I’ve been eating for a bit.” Harry commented, smiling at Louis.

Louis scrunched his nose up and laughed. “I forgot how gross cravings can be.” He mumbled.

Harry just laughed and shook her head. “I was joking, Lou. I have eaten that, just don’t want any of it right now.” She said. “Where are you ordering food from?” She asked. “I don’t want the kids to get anything bad.” She said.

Louis nodded. “The hospital actually has a good, healthy set of restuarants.” Louis said. “Everything is fresh, so.” He said, shrugging as he handed Harry the menus to the few restaurants that were in the hospital.

Harry nodded as she began to look at the menus. “Angie said that she wants a chicken salad sandwich. I figured that she could eat half of it and Amy can eat the other half.” Louis said.

Harry nodded. “Sounds good. Angie can’t eat a whole sandwich by herself.” Harry commented. “Angie, want some carrots with your sandwich?” Harry asked.

“Wapes!” Angie replied.

Harry nodded and looked at Louis. “Is that okay?” She asked. “I didn’t bring any money…” She said. “I’ll pay you back?”

Louis shook his head and then nodded. “I don’t mind. Get her whatever she wants, it’s on me.”

Harry nodded.

“What did the boys ask for?” Harry asked.

“Grilled chicken with applesauce and a grilled chicken salad.” Louis told Harry.

Harry nodded. “No applesauce.” She told Louis as she turned to look at Louis. “It gives both boys heart burns and they really don’t need that.”

“But, MOM!” Brycen yelled as he heard that he couldn't have any applesauce.

“No buts, Brycen.” Harry said. “You know it hurts your chest.” She told her son.

Brycen huffed and his bottom lip trembled.

“Don’t you start, Brycen.” Harry warned.

Brycen sighed and huffed. “Can I have gween apples?”

“If your mommy says so.” Louis said.

“Green apples are okay.” Harry said.

“And what does mommy want?” Louis asked. “And what does the baby want?”

Harry blushed and looked down at the menus. “A salad? With grilled chicken? Just the lettuce? Is that okay?” She asked.

Louis chuckled and nodded. “Sure thing, you got all of that, Lottie?”

Lottie nodded as she typed on her phone. “Got it all.” She said. “I’ll go get that. Are we all having water to drink?”

Harry nodded as she looked over at Lottie. “Thank you for this.” Harry said.

“It’s nothing.” Lottie said. “Haven’t gotten to see Louis look at anyone who wasn’t four like he looks at you.”

Harry blushed as Louis rolled his eyes. “Shut it, Lottie.” He mumbled.

~`~

~[THE BOSS REVEAL](http://40.media.tumblr.com/54dace235116f845c0d97126c521f77f/tumblr_nfiphftwi81u1my9qo1_500.png)~

“I had to have all of the staff members that I had worked with wait about a month before I could talk to them.” Louis said to the camera. “I’ve been with Harry and her kids, along with Amy, at the hospital.”

“But, I have my employees coming here and they think that they are going to be talking to an investor who is thinking about giving ‘Donny’ one hundred thousand dollars to start his own clothing company.” Louis smiled. “None of them know that I was Donny. It should be fun to see them and their reactions”

**  
  
**

~[Niall Horan](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/12/31/article-0-1A5B6DCE00000578-111_634x947.jpg)~

The first person to walk in the room was Niall. He was seated at the little table and he looked nervous.

Louis walked in and smiled at Niall. Louis had taken his piercings out and he really did not look the same. He was in a suit, so he didn’t look like Donny.

“Hello.” Louis greeted.

“Hello.” Niall said.

“So, tell me, how was Donny? Should I give him some of my money?” Louis asked.

“Most definitely, yes.” Niall said. “He was a great guy. He asked a lot of really great questions and he seemed to really be interested in doing this. I think he can really make it big in this business.” Niall told Louis.

Louis smiled and nodded. “That’s good to hear.” Louis said.

“Donny even helped out when we needed him to.” Niall said. “We were a bit behind and he jumped right in.”

Louis smiled and nodded. “Tell me, Niall.” Louis said. “Do I look familiar to you?”

Niall bit his bottom lip and looked at Louis. “No, not really?” He said. “Should you look familiar?”

Louis smiled and took his jacket off, showing his tattoos off a bit.

“Donny?” Niall asked, laughing awkwardly some.

“Hello, Niall.” Louis said. “I was Donny, yes, but I am really Louis Tomlinson, owner of Hummingbird Clothing.”

“No way!” Niall laughed.

“Yes, way!” Louis laughed. “I’m me.” He said. “And you are on Undercover Boss.”

Niall laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “Wow.” He said, chuckling some. “Wow.”

Louis nodded as he smiled. “I absolutely loved working with you.” Louis said.

Niall smiled and nodded.

“And I love how you treat the workers at the factory. You were always happy, always  helping, always fun. And that is hard to do when you work the night shift.”

Niall nodded. “It is, but I love it.” He said. “And I love that I can stay at home with my babies and my wife during the day.”

Louis smiled and nodded. “I’m glad that you can do that as well.” Louis said. “And I want you to take a week or so off so that you can go and be with them some more. A vacation, anywhere you want to go.” Louis said. “And I’ll pay for it.”

“Really?” Niall asked, completely surprised. He has seen this show, but he didn’t think that this would actually happen. “You’re going to send us on a vacation?” Niall asked.

Louis nodded. “Yeah. You mentioned that you haven’t been on a vacation with your wife and kids, so, yeah. Any time you want, you tell me and I’ll pay for it. It can be this year or next year.” Louis said. “Whenever you want. I’ll cover it all.”

“Thank you so much.” Niall said; he had tears falling from his eyes.

“And, when you do choose to go on this vacation, I will give you fifteen thousand dollars for spending money.”

“What? Are you serious?” Niall asked.

Louis smiled and nodded. “I’m serious.” He said. “And I’m not done yet.”

Niall nodded as he shook his head, smiling widely. “And, I’m going to put ten thousand dollars in a fund for your kids for their college. Over time, the money will add up and it should pay for most, if not all, of your children’s college funds.”

“Oh my god.” Niall said. “You’re going to give my babies money for college?” Niall asked.

Louis nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I am.” He said. “I want your kids to be able to go to college and I don’t want you and your wife to have to worry about anything.”

“Thank you so much.” Niall said as he stood up and hugged Louis.

**  
  
**

~[Zayn Malik](http://healthyceleb.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Zayn-Malik-hairstyle.jpg)~

“Hello.” Louis greeted Zayn as he walked into the room. Louis sat down in front of Zayn.

“Hi.” Zayn greeted. Zayn looked even better right now.

“So, tell me how Donny was?” Louis asked. “Should I give him some money?”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah. I think you should.” He said. “Donny was really good with the customers and he is a fast learner. I think that he would do really good with his own store. He has big dreams.”

Loui smiled and nodded. “That’s good.” Louis said. “Do I look familiar to you?” He asked.

Zayn bit his bottom lip and nodded. “You have the same eyes as Donny.”

Louis smiled widely and nodded. “I do, because I am Donny.”

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Louis. “I’m sorry?”

“I was Donny a few weeks ago.” Louis said. “But, my real name is Louis Tomlinson and I am the owner of Hummingbird Clothing.”

“What?” Zayn asked. “Really? Man...” He shook his head.

Louis nodded and smiled. “I am. And I have to tell you that I really did love working with you. You knew the customers by name, you made things seem more personal than what it was and I loved that. You were so nice to the customers, even during the busiest of times. And you helped me when I needed it.”

Zayn just smiled and looked down at his lap, blushing as he did so.

“I want you to know that I am going to have those credit card machines working or I will get you some new ones. I promise you on that.” Louis promised.

Zayn smiled and nodded. “Thank you. That would really help us out.”

“And, I’m going to give you fifteen thousand dollars for you to put in a college fund for your son.” Louis said.

“Really?” Zayn asked.

Louis nodded. “Really. And I was wondering if you and your son both would like to do a little photo shoot for our new line.”

Zayn laughed and looked at Louis. “Really?”

Louis nodded. “Really.” He confirmed. “And I want to help you with your college as well. After you and your son complete the photo shoot, if you want to do that, I will give you ten thousand dollars every two years for you to go to college full time.” Louis said.

Zayn smiled widely and shook his head. “You’re kidding, right?” Zayn asked.

Louis shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

“So, you are going to give fifteen thousand dollars for my son’s college and me and him a modelling job and you’ll pay me to go to school?” Zayn asked.

Louis nodded. “I am. I need more managers like you. I really do. You are one of the best. You make the customers feel loved, you work with the other employees. You are a great man, perfect for this company and I will hate it when and if you decide to leave, but I will make your stay at my company the best I can.” Louis said.

Zayn smiled and nodded as he stood up, along with Louis, and gave Louis a hug. “Thank you so much.” Zayn said.

**  
  
**

~[Liam Payne](https://instagram.com/p/pKK5yPiuFD/?taken-by=monomolove)~

Louis had invited Liam here because he wanted to thank her for being such an amazing sales associate.

“Hello, Ms. Liam.” Louis said as he walked into the room.

“Hello.” Liam said. “Am I in trouble?” She asked. She was called to come and see the owner of the company. That did worry her.

“No, no. Not at all.” Louis said as he sat down and smiled at her. “I just wanted to thank you.” Louis said.

Liam furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Louis. “I’m sorry?”

Louis chuckled and took his jacket off, he was wearing one of the shirts that Liam had helped him pick out.

“Thank you for helping me shop a few weeks ago.” He said. “I was the guy with the blonde and pink hair.”

“That was you!” Liam said, smiling widely. “I didn’t know! You looked good with the piercings and the hair and stuff.”

Louis laughed and nodded. “Thank you.” He said. “And thank you for being so great at what you do. I am so glad to have a sales associate like you.” Louis said.

Liam blushed as she looked down at her lap. “Thank you.”

“You helped me even when you were interrupted and when I bothered you about some things.” Louis said. “And you had a smile on your face the entire time. It is obvious that you like what you were doing.”

Liam nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. “I do like my job, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“I’m glad you do.” Louis said. “Because I want you to help me with something.”

Liam nodded her head as she listened.

“I want you to help me by taking a few courses on becoming a manager. And, if you are willing to relocate, I have a job for you.” Louis told Liam.

“What?” Liam asked.

“I will pay for any expenses and I will help you find a place to stay.” Louis promised. “And I want you to still be able to go to school, and there is one close to where I would like for you to work.” Louis said. “And I will pay for your college, even if you decide to not take this job.”

Liam nodded and bit her bottom lip. “I’d love to! Oh my gosh!” She said. “Yes, I would love to do that.”

Louis nodded and smiled. “Good.” He said. “I would like for you to use the next few weeks to get ready for your training, which I will pay for.” Louis said. “Then we can start looking for you an apartment or a house close to work.” Louis told Liam as he stood up.

Liam nodded and stood up, fixing her shirt. “Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson. Thank you so much.”

**  
  
**

~[Harry Styles](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130824203059/onedirection/images/0/0e/Gemma_styles.jpg)~

“Hey, Harry.” Louis greeted Harry as he walked into the room.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry smiled.

Harry really didn’t know what the reason for her being her was. She already knew who Louis was and she really didn’t think that Louis would do anything more than what he already has.

“So, haven’t seen you in a while.” Louis said, laughing lightly.

Harry rolled her eyes and laughed. “Yeah, haven’t seen you since this morning.” Harry said. “Such a long time.”

Louis laughed and nodded. “I know, so long.” He said as he sat down.

“So, what’s up?” Harry asked.

“Just wanted to chat with you, some.” Louis said.

Harry nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

“So,” Louis said. “You said that you wanted to be a teacher? Last week?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I wasn’t even able to finish my first year of school.”

Louis nodded. “And you really want to be a stay at home mother and teach your own kids.” Louis said.

Harry nodded as she rubbed her stomach. She was getting big now, six months pregnant.

“And I want you to do that. You are great at your job, you really are, but I want you to be able to do what you want for your children.” Louis explained.

Harry slowly nodded as she bit her upper lip.

“I want to pay for your schooling.” Louis said. “So you can get your degree as a teacher.”

Harry nodded as Louis continued.

“And I want you to teach your children, and my little girl.” Louis said.

Harry smiled widely and nodded. “She’s amazing, Louis.” Harry said. “She’s so smart.”

“And you are a really good teacher.” Louis told Harry. “And you are a great mother.”

Harry nodded her head, the smile not leaving her face as tears fell from her eyes. She was just so happy.

“And, I have gotten to watch a lot of the security camera footage, and my team has looked at it as well.” Louis told Harry. “And we are going to fire whoever has touched you inappropriately and we are going to turn the videos in at the police station so that the people who have touched you and others inappropriately will be punished by law.”

Harry nodded as she cried, moving to hug Louis. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled her onto his lap so she could cry on his shoulder.

“I just want them to get what they deserve.” Harry cried to Louis.

“And they will.” Louis promised, placing a kiss to Harry’s head.

**  
  
**

~MONTHS LATER~

Months after the big reveal, Niall and his wife have decided to wait until the twins were at least five before they went on their vacation. Louis was okay with that. And the twins both had a college fund that would grow and grow until they were of age to go to college.

Zayn and his son had done a couple of photoshoots and Zayn was offered a job as a model, so he models, works as a manager, and he was a full time student. Zayn had more time to spend with his son and he couldn’t have been any happier. Louis was happy for him and his son.

Liam and her boyfriend relocated and Liam had taken training courses on how to become a manager. She now manages the store where Harry once worked, she has taken Dan’s place and she has hired an entirely new staff to help her run the store. She is also going to school full time and she couldn’t be any happier with her life.

Harry is now the live in tutor for Amy. Harry gave birth to David less than three months after the triplets had successful heart surgeries and they now all live under Louis’s roof.

Harry may or may not also be Louis’s new girlfriend and a mother to a little five year old girl.

And Louis may or may not be a father to four new children, three almost four and one who was just a few weeks old.

 


	2. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)


End file.
